


[VID] colder

by Kaellig Fanvids (Kaellig)



Category: The English Patient (1996)
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Embedded Video, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig%20Fanvids
Summary: ♫ Adam Lambert - Outlaws of Loveесть подключаемые русские субтитры
Relationships: Katharine Clifton/László Almásy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020





	[VID] colder

**Author's Note:**

> ♫ Adam Lambert - Outlaws of Love
> 
> есть подключаемые русские субтитры


End file.
